(KYUMIN) Magic in You
by pinkKYUMIN
Summary: Sungmin terkejut ketika ada seseorang yang menjemputnya dan membawanya ke sebuah kastil yang diklaim sebagai sekolah sihir nomor satu di Korea. Banyak hal menarik yang ia temukan di sana. Bahkan teman, sahabat dan cintanya, Cho Kyuhyun. KyuMin. YeWook YAOI. BL. FF Fantasy Romance. enJOY :)
1. Chapter 1

**Magic in You  
**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Shin Donghee, etc.**

**Pairing : KyuMin, etc.**

**Part : 1**

**Warning : YAOI. Typos**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin is destiny and belong to each other.**

_**Sebenernya bikin FF ini karena lagi kangen sama Harry Potter. Jadi ya, bisa dibilang FF ini terinspirasi dari Harry Potter, makanya jangan heran kalo mungkin ada beberapa atau banyak kesamaan ya. hehehe.**_

**_Semoga suka._**

**_enJOY_**

:)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin - Lee Sungmin nama lengkapnya - berjalan di tengah kegelapan hutan seorang diri. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kemana kakinya melangkah, sejujurnya dia hanya mengikuti instingnya saja.

_Krek._

Suara alas kakinya bersentuhan dengan dedaunan dan ranting yang patah menjadi satu - satunya teman yang menemani sepinya malam ini.

"Hah.. Kemana sebenarnya eomma mengirimku pergi?" Dia bermonolog.

Tadi, tiba - tiba ada seorang bertubuh tinggi melebihi manusia biasa datang ke rumahnya. Dia terkejut tentu saja, tapi ternyata ibunya mengenal orang itu.

Shin Donghee

Shin Donghae

Shin Dong- ah.. Entah siapa. Bahkan dia tidak bisa mengingat benar siapa nama sosok yang menjemputnya tadi.

Itu tidak penting, yang terpenting sekarang adalah mengapa setelah orang tadi datang, ibunya segera bergegas menyuruhnya untuk ikut dengan orang itu. Bahkan ibunya sudah memasukkan semua perlengkapan yang harus ia bawa dalam dua koper besar, yang entah kapan dipersiapkan.

_"Nak, ikutlah dengan Tuan Shin, patuhi semua yang dia perintahkan." Ujar wanita paruh baya itu sambil membelai rambut putranya dengan sayang._

_"Tapi eomma, kemana aku akan pergi?"_

_Ibunya tersenyum. "Ke suatu tempat. Kau hanya perlu percaya pada eomma dan semuanya akan baik - baik saja."_

_Sungmin masih belum puas. "Tapi, eomma.."_

_"Jha. Jangan biarkan Tuan Shin menunggumu terlalu lama." Seru wanita paruh baya itu sambil mendorong punggung anaknya keluar dari rumah. Menuju kereta kuda-_

_Sebentar... Apa orang ini bercanda? Apa tidak ada kendaraan lain selain kereta kuda?_

_"Tuan Shin."_

_"Ye Nyonya Lee."_

_"Aku titip putraku. Kumohon jaga dia baik - baik."_

_Yang dipanggil Tuan Shin membungkuk hormat. "Anda bisa mempercayakan itu pada saya."_

_Ibu Sungmin tersenyum anggun. "Baiklah nak. Naiklah." Ujarnya pada Sungmin._

_Sedangkan Sungmin, meskipun dia masih bingung dengan semua ini, tapi dia menurut dan segera naik ke kereta kuda itu. "Eomma." Lirih Sungmin._

_Ibunya hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Berikutnya dia bisa merasakan kereta kuda itu mulai berjalan. Meninggalkan ibunya yang kini tengah melambai haru padanya. Sungmin membalas lambaian itu hingga sosok ibunya benar - benar sudah tidak terlihat lagi._

_"Kau siap nak?" Suara berat dari Tuan Shin membuat Sungmin kaget._

_"Huh?"_

_Tuan Shin hanya tersenyum maklum melihat raut bingung dari wajah Sungmin. "Bersiaplah." Lanjutnya._

_Dan berikutnya yang terjadi adalah kereta kuda yang mereka tumpangi melaju sangat cepat. Bahkan Sungmin tidak sanggup mencerna apa yang terjadi. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, dia sudah sampai di pinggiran sebuah hutan._

_Belum selesai keterkejutannya, tiba - tiba Tuan Shin menurunkannya di sana. Lalu meninggalkan dia sendirian._

_"Masuklah ke dalam hutan ini, berjalanlah mengikuti kata hatimu. Hingga kau nanti menemukan sebuah kastil. Lalu kita akan berjumpa lagi di sana." Itulah yang Tuan Shin ucapkan untuk terakhir kalinya._

Dan di sinilah Sungmin sekarang. Di tengah hutan, dengan semua pertanyaan yang menumpuk di benaknya.

"Gzzz.. Aku benar - benar bingung." Pria bergigi kelinci itu kembali bergumam. Tapi dia tetap meneruskan langkahnya.

Sesuai perintah dari Tuan Shin tadi, pemuda itu hanya berjalan sesuai keinginan hatinya. Dia menoleh ke kanan kiri, berharap menemukan satu petunjuk baru atau jalan baru yang akan membuat dia segera sampai di kastil yang tadi Tuan Shin sebutkan.

_Srek._

Bukan. Itu bukan suara langkah kaki Sungmin. Suara itu berasal, entah dari mana.

Sungmin mencoba memberanikan diri melihat sekelilingnya. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada apa pun. Masih dengan jantungnya yang berdegub kencang, dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Tapi baru sekitar lima langkah, suara itu terdengar lagi.

_Srek. Srek._

Kali ini semakin jelas.

"Siapa di sana?" Dia memutar tubuhnya. Menelisik di setiap jangkauan penglihatannya.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jangan main - main. Jika kau memang ada, keluarlah! Jangan jadi pengecut!" Kali ini dia sedikit berteriak. Mengeluarkan emosi yang bercampur rasa takut.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Hahhh."

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas sebal. Lalu berbalik, berniat meneruskan perjalanannya. Tapi...

Sungguh, bola mata Sungmin hampir keluar karena terbelalak dengan sempurna. Sekarang, dihadapannya, ada seekor ular dengan ukuran yang sangat sangat besar. Sisiknya terlihat sangat jelas. Berwarna hitam pekat. Dengan mata setajam pisau yang memandangnya dengan intens. Dan jangan lupakan lidah yang menjulur - julur seolah sudah tidak sabar untuk memakan Sungmin sekarang juga.

Mulut shape-Mnya terbuka begitu lebar. Bembentuk satu lingkaran sempurna.

"Aa.." Banyak sekali kata yang ingin dia ucapkan. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang keluar dari bibir imutnya.

Kakinya pun bernasib sama. Ingin sekali dia berlari. Tapi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mematung di sana. Tubuhnya terasa kaku semua. Bahkan ini lebih mengerikan daripada bertemu hantu sekali pun.

_Shhhzzhhh.._

Suara desisan ular raksasa itu semakin membuat tubuh Sungmin berkeringat. Semakin lama kepala ular itu semakin mendekat ke tubuhnya. Sungguh, Sungmin benar - benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sungmin sudah menyerah. Dia akan menerima apa pun yang terjadi setelah ini. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya erat, sambil tetap gemetar.

Tiba - tiba. Entah berasal darimana. Ada satu cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan bersamaan dengan suara seorang laki - laki sedang meneriakkan satu kata, yang kedengarannya seperti...mantera?

Hal itu membuat Sungmin membuka matanya kembali. Dan yang mengejutkan, ular raksasa yang tadi ada di depan Sungmin tiba - tiba tergeletak tak berdaya lalu entah mantera macam apa yang telah diucapkan lelaki asing itu hingga ular tersebut menguap secara perlahan. Hilang di udara, tanpa bekas, sedikitpun.

"Apalagi ini?" Batin Sungmin dengan heran.

"Hai." Sapa pria itu.

"Huh?"

"Kkk" Dia terkekeh melihat wajah bingung Sungmin. "Aku Siwon. Choi Siwon." Tangan kanan pria itu terangkat.

Dengan gugup, Sungmin membalas jabatan tangan itu. "Lee Sungmin." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ya. Aku sudah tahu." Kata pria itu lagi.

"Maksudmu?" Sungmi semakin bingung.

Siwon tersenyum. "Tidak perlu heran seperti itu. Aku kesini sebenarnya diperintahkan oleh Tuan Shin."

Mulut Sungmin membentuk satu lingkaran kecil. "Ohh." Lalu mengangguk.

"Dia berpesan padaku untuk mencarimu di _Vana_."

"_Vana_?"

"Ya. Itu nama hutan ini. Ah, ayo."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi. "Hah?"

"Kau ini. Bukankah kau diperintahkan untuk ke kastil? Atau kau ingin terus di sini?"

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja aku lebih memilih ikut denganmu. Tapi, aku sangat bingung dengan semua ini."

"Tenang saja Min. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti. Ayo."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk patuh. Mengekor dibelakang Siwon. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah, lagi - lagi dia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu.

"Apalagi ini? Apa aku sedang berada dalam dunia dongeng?" Herannya ketika melihat Siwon menghampiri seekor kuda yang memiliki bulu berwarna putih yang sangat indah. Dengan sebuah tanduk yang memancarkan cahaya perak yang menawan. Hewan itu terlihat sangat anggun.

Siwon tergelak mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Ini _Shayn_. Sejenis _unicorn_. Milikku. Dan tenang saja, kau juga nanti akan mendapatkannya. Setelah kau resmi menjadi murid _Gemma_."

"Oh Siwon. Apalagi itu _Gemma_?"

"Hahaa. Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita segera ke kastil. Nanti saja aku jelaskan semuanya. Dan Sungmin, kau harus memanggilku hyung, karena aku seniormu di Gemma."

Malas berdebat dan bertanya lagi. Akhirnya Sungmin hanya mengangguk patuh. "Ya. Baiklah. Siwon Hyung."

**_Magic in You_**

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Memandangi kastil di depannya. Sungguh, baru kali ini dia melihat bangunan yang indah seperti ini.

"Woah. Hyung. Ini kastilnya?" Sungmin masih terkagum - kagum.

"Ya." Satu senyuman terlukis indah di wajah tampan milik Siwon. "Kagum eoh?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kagum melihat bangunan seperti ini. Wow. Ini sungguh... Luar biasa." Sungmin memekik takjub.

Lagi - lagi Siwon terkekeh. "Nanti juga kau akan jadi bagian dari bangunan megah ini, Sungmin-ah."

"Woah. Benarkah?" Sungmin semakin antusias.

"Sungmin, Sungmin. Kau pikir untuk apa kau kemari? Kkk."

Bibir itu terpout dengan sempurna mendengar ledekan dari Siwon. "Selamat datang di sekolah sihir nomor satu di Korea, Sungmin. Selamat datang di _Gemma_."

Sungmin tersenyum. Sangat bahagia. Membayangkannya menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini saja sudah sangat menyenangkan. "Terimakasih Siwon hyung." Lirihnya. Senyum di bibirnya terus berkembang sambil memandangi bangunan megah yang berdiri kokoh di depannya.

**_Magic in You_**

"Ne Tuan Shin. Sungmin sudah bersamaku."

Sungmin pikir Siwon sudah gila karena berbicara sendiri di depan cermin.

"Kemarilah Min." Tapi setelah Siwon menyeretnya ikut di depan cermin. Dia menarik kembali pikirannya itu. Karena ternyata Siwon sedang berkomunikasi dengan Tuan Shin. Sepertinya Sungmin harus membiasakan diri dengan hal - hal aneh semacam ini.

"Sungmin?" Sapa Tuan Shin di dalam kaca.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo." Sungmin sedikit membungkuk hormat.

"Senang melihatmu sudah sampai. Ah, kopermu sudah aku letakkan di kamar. Nanti Siwon yang akan mengantarmu ke sana."

"Ne. Gamsahamnida Tuan Shin."

Tuan Shin tersenyum. "Tak masalah nak. Nikmati waktumu di _Gemma_. Aku akan menghubungi lagi lain waktu. Selamat malam Sungmin. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak."

"Ne." Jawabnya dengan satu senyuman yang tidak mengurangi rasa hormatnya.

Setelah itu bayangan Tuan Shin menghilang begitu saja.

"Ini _speculum_. Kau bisa memfungsikannya sebagai cermin biasa. Atau saat kau ingin berbicara dengan seseorang, kau hanya perlu memikirkannya dan ucapkan mantera _'ifoni'_ maka dia akan muncul dihadapanmu. Seperti tadi Tuan Shin muncul di sana."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk - angguk hikmat mendengar penjelasan dari Siwon. "Kurasa semua yang ada di sini sangat mengagumkan." Timpal Sungmin.

"Ini baru sebagian kecil, Min. Kau akan melihat lebih banyak lagi yang lebih menakjubkan." Terang Siwon.

Sungmin tersenyum puas. "Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat itu semua."

Lalu mereka tergelak bersama.

**_Magic in You_**

Sungmin duduk bersila di atas kasur empuknya yang sangat nyaman. Namja 18 tahun itu memperhatikan Siwon yang sedari tadi memindahkan barang - barangnya sehingga barang - barang itu melayang dan tertata rapi di lemarinya.

"_Flytte._" Ujar Siwon sambil melambaikan tongkatnya. Hanya dalam beberapa menit semua barang Sungmin sudah tertata rapi.

"Lain kali ijinkan aku membantumu, hyung. Aku bosan jika hanya menjadi penonton." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Siwon terkekeh. "Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah penyambutan dariku. Nanti, jika kau sudah mendapat pelajaran dan sudah mempunyai tongkat sihir sendiri, maka aku tidak perlu repot - repot membantumu lagi."

"Jadi aku akan mendapatkan tongkat sihir?" Tanya Sungmin antusias.

"Tentu saja, Sungmin."

Siwon berjalan, lalu duduk di sebelah Sungmin. "Ah, ya. Apa kau sudah tau nama teman sekamarmu?"

"Aku punya teman sekamar?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

Siwon memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja. Kamar ini sangat luas. Kau tidak boleh rakus dengan menggunakannya sebagai kamar pribadimu."

"Hufff." Namja imut itu mendengus. "Baiklah. Jadi siapa nama teman sekamarku?"

"Hmmm. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat." Siwon mencoba mengingat - ingat nama teman sekamar Sungmin. "Kim Ryeowook. Ya. Namanya Kim Ryeowook."

Sungmin hanya menanggapinya dengan satu anggukan.

"Mungkin besok dia akan datang."

"Ah begitu. Oke hyung."

"Baiklah. Kurasa kau butuh istirahat. Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu." Siwon berdiri, begitu juga dengan Sungmin.

Lalu mereka berjalan bersama menuju pintu. "Kau tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Sampai jumpa besok. Selamat malam, Min."

"Ne. Selamat malam, hyung."

**_Magic in You_**

Cahaya emas itu menari dengan indah di udara. Berkumpul menjadi satu hingga menembus kaca jendela kamar Sungmin. Pria manis itu mulai mengernyit saat merasakan mentari pagi mulai mengganggu tidurnya.

Dia menggeliat. Mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk melanjutkan tidurnya kembali. Namun niat itu dia batalkan saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Min."

"Eunghh.." Ingin sekali dia memukul orang yang sudah mengganggu tidur nyamannya.

"Sungmin? Apa kau sudah bangun?"

Suara itu...

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. "Ya ampun. Sudah pukul berapa ini?"

"Sungmin. Bisa kau buka pintunya?"

"Ah.. ne Siwon hyung. Sebentar." Sungmin buru - buru menatap dirinya di cermin. Mengusap sedikit wajahnya dan menyisir rambut seadanya. Lalu bergegas membuka pintu.

Yang ia temukan saat pertama kali melihat wajah Siwon adalah pria tampan itu sudah rapi dan segar. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang masih berantakan ala orang bangun tidur dan belum mandi.

"Hyung... Ada apa?"

Siwon tersenyum. "Kau baru bangun?"

Sungmin tersenyum kikuk. "Ya. Sepertinya tidurku semalam terlalu nyenyak. Maaf hyung."

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa maklum. Tapi jika nanti kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah aktif, kau harus bangun setidaknya dari empat jam yang lalu."

Sungmin terkejut. "Memangnya jam berapa ini?"

Siwon tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng pelan. "Coba kau lihat sendiri. Bukannya di kamarmu sudah ada jam?"

Sungmin segera menoleh ke belakang. Melirik jam yang dibingkai dengan bentuk burung hantu. Mata Sungmin membulat ketika melihat jarum pendek jam itu ada di angka sepuluh, sedangkan jarum panjangnya di angka dua.

Sungmin berbalik menoleh ke arah Siwon sambil terkekeh dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Hehehe." Dia terkekeh. "Maaf, hyung. Hal yang seperti ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Aku janji." Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya terangkat membentuk sebuah janji.

"Iya. Kupegang janjimu." Siwon mengangguk.

Karena terlalu asik mengobrol dengan Siwon, Sungmin baru menyadari jika lelaki itu tidak sendirian. Di sampingnya ada seorang pria yang ia duga berumur sedikit lebih muda darinya. Rambut pria yang tingginya sekitar satu sentimeter di bawahnya itu berwarna coklat gelap. Tiba - tiba Sungmin teringat dengan pembicaraannya dengan Siwon semalam.

"Ah, hyung. Apakah ini Kim Ryeosung?"

Siwon terkekeh. "Ryeowook, Sungmin. Bukan Ryeosung."

"Ah, hehehe. Ne." Sungmin terkekeh. "Masuklah kalau begitu." Seru Sungmin sambil berjalan mendahului Siwon dan Ryeowook.

"_Disanch bed." _ Baru saja masuk, Siwon sudah mengucapkan mantera yang membuat satu tempat tidur muncul di sisi seberang tempat tidur Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mendengus kecil, ia iri melihat Siwon sudah begitu mahir dalam sihir. Dia membiarkan Siwon terus mengucapkan banyak mantera hingga kamar yang semula masih longgar itu menjadi penuh seketika. Bagaimana tidak, semua barang yang semula ada satu, sekarang menjadi berlipat. Dua tempat tidur, dua lemari, dan yang lain.

"Wow hyung. Itu tadi hebat sekali." Seru Ryeowook sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya pada Siwon.

_'Sama seperti reaksiku kemarin.'_ batin Sungmin.

"Kau akan terbiasa dengan hal - hal yang menakjubkan lainnya, Ryeowook-ah." Jawab Siwon.

"Baiklah, Sungmin, Ryeowook. Kalian berkenalanlah. Aku ada urusan lain, jadi tidak bisa berlama - lama di sini." Lanjut pria tampan itu.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya bisa mengangguk patuh. "Baik, hyung." Jawab mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Hai." Sapa Ryeowook sesaat setelah pintu kamar mereka tertutup. Satu senyuman yang sangat manis terbingkai di wajahnya.

"Hai Ryeowook." Sapa Sungmin tidak kalah ramah.

Ryewook terkekeh. "Panggil saja Wookie. Teman - temanku biasa memanggilku begitu.

"Ah, baiklah, Wookie."

Mereka melempar senyum satu sama lain. "Kalau begitu, siapa nama panggilan yang biasa kau dapatkan dari teman - temanmu?" Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Berhadapan dengan Sungmin yang juga sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Min, Ming atau Minnie juga boleh."

"Kalau begitu aku akan meanggilmu Minnie saja." Putus Ryeowook. Sungmin tersenyum dan megangguk setuju.

"Ah Minnie, apa kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan murid lain selain diriku?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Belum, Wook. Aku baru datang semalam dan belum bertemu murid baru _Gemma_ kecuali kau."

"Benarkah? Bahkan di kereta?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

"Kereta? Jika yang kau maksud kereta adalah kereta api, maka jawabannya tidak. Karena semalam aku dijemput dengan Tuan Shin menggunakan kereta kuda ajaibnya itu." terang Sungmin.

"Wow. Tuan Shin yang menjemputmu?"

"Yeah. Begitulah." Sungmin mengangguk kecil. "Hmm. Memangnya kau sudah bertemu orang lain selain aku?"

"Iya Min." Ryeowook mengangguk antusias. "Aku bertemu dengan dua orang di kereta api. Kim Jongwoon dan Cho Kyuhyun."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Dan kau tahu, Minnie. Yang bernama Kim Jongwoon itu sangat tampan sekali." Ryeowook menjelaskan dengan wajah yang berseri - seri.

Sungmin terkekeh melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. "Menyukainya eoh?"

"Entahlah, Min. Tapi dia benar - benar sangat tampan. Sayang sekali mereka berbeda asrama dengan kita." Ryeowook mendesah kecewa.

"Memangnya di sini ada berapa asrama, Wook?"

"Dua, Min. Yang kita tempati ini asrama _seojjog_ dan yang mereka tempati adalah asrama _dongjjog_."

"Ah begitu... aku jadi penasaran dengan Kim Jongwoon-mu itu. kkkkk." Sungmin terkekeh.

"Semoga di malam pembukaan nanti kita bisa bertemu mereka. Siapa tahu kau akan terpesona dengan temannya." Goda Ryeowook.

"Huh?"

"Ya, Ming. Teman Kim Jongwoon juga tampan. Jadi kurasa nanti kau akan menyukainya."

Sungmin menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini Wook. Ada - ada saja. Sebaiknya kau sekarang mandi lalu istirahat. Apakah kau tidak lelah setelah perjalanan tadi?"

"Hmm.. Ya. Kurasa aku harus mandi, lalu tidur, lalu bertemu Kim Jongwoon dalam mimpiku. Hehehe."

Sungmin tertawa, mengambil sebuah bantal dan melemparnya tepat pada pria manis yang sedang kasmaran itu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

_Kyuhyunnya mungkin baru muncul di chap 2 ya. Jadi sabar dulu buat yg nyari KyuMin moment :)_

_._

_FF fantasi pertama semoga suka ya._

_Maaf atas kekurangan di sana sini, typo, dll._

___Mau lanjut atau disudahi sampai sini aja?_

___:)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic in You  
**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Shin Donghee, etc.**

**Pairing : KyuMin, YeWook, etc.**

**Part : 2**

**Warning : YAOI. Typos**

.

.

Sungmin sedang asik mengobrol dengan Ryeowook ketika tiba - tiba ada seekor burung hantu yang masuk ke kamarnya melalui jendela. Burung hantu itu berwarna abu - abu dan memiliki sorot mata yang tajam. Anggun sekaligus menakutkan. Setelah meletakkan surat yang tadi ia bawa dalam paruhnya, burung hantu itu pergi begitu saja.

"Wow. Dia datang dan pergi secepat kilat." kekeh Sungmin, lalu mengambil surat yang diletakkan di meja belajarnya.

"Apa itu, Minnie?" Ryeowook mendekat.

Sungmin mengangkat pundaknya. "Mungkin surat pemberitahuan atau apa." jawabnya sambil membolak balikkan surat beramplop merah maroon dengan pita emas itu.

"Coba kau baca isinya."

"Hmm."

_'Untuk seluruh murid Gemma, diharapkan untuk hadir pada acara malam pembukaan penerimaan murid baru. Pukul 19.00 di aula utama._

_Kim Youngwoon.'_

"Kim Youngwoon?" Sungmin mengernyitan dahinya.

Ryeowook mendesah. "Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu siapa itu Kim Youngwoon."

Sungmin mengankat pundaknya. "Memang aku tidak tahu." serunya lalu kembali mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Ryeowook mengikutinya.

"Hah." Ryeowook mendesah. "Kalau begitu biar aku memberitahumu. Kim Youngwoon adalah kepala sekolah Gemma, Minnie. Dia merupakan penyihir yang sangat terkenal karena kemahiran dan kebaikan hatinya."

Sungmin mengangguk beberapa kali. "Ah.. jadi begitu."

"Ya begitulah. Ah, kau tidak sabar untuk menghadiri acara pembukaan nanti." Ryewook merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Ya ya. Pasti karena ingin bertemu dengan Kim Jongwoon, kan?" tebak Sungmin.

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Ya, tentu saja. hehe."

.

**_Magic in You_**

.

**_Asrama Dongjjog_**

_Tok tok.._

Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu kamarnya ketika terdengar suara ketukan dari luar. "Yesung hyung."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Kyu?" tanpa dipersilahkan, Kim Jongwoon atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Yesung, menerobos masuk ke kamar pria tampan itu.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya lalu berbalik dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana. "Tidak ada. Hanya sedikit merapikan beberapa barang saja. Hyung sendri?"

"Aku baru saja memeriksa beberapa kamar murid - murid baru. Biasalah tugas seorang _altra_ terkadang sedikit melelahkan." Yesung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"_Altra_?" Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ya. Semacam kakak pendamping untuk siswa baru di sini."

"Ah.. Jadi seperti itu."

"Ya. Jika kau ingin menjadi_ altra_, kau harus menjadi anggota _mexvech_. Ya, semacam anggota OSIS mungkin, jika di sekolaah biasa."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Tapi sepertinya aku tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti yang seperti itu."

"Ya! Kau harus menjadi siswa yang aktif. Akan ada banyak hal yang menarik jika kau bisa menjadi siswa yang aktif."

"Benarkah?"

Yesung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Tentu saja. Kau tahu, aku pernah mendapat hadiah ramuan keberuntungan. Jadi selama kau meminum ramuan itu, kau bisa selalu beruntung. Sayangnya ramuan itu hanya bisa diminum satu kali dan efeknya hanya untuk 3 x 24 jam."

"Wow. Sepertiny itu menarik juga."

Yesung mengangguk setuju. "Ya, seperti apa yang sudah aku jelaskan tadi, kan? Ngomong - ngomong apa kau sudah mendapat surat pemberitahuan untuk malam pembukaan nanti?"

Kyuhyun membuka laci meja belajarnya lalu mengambil sebuah surat. "Ini?"

"Ya, yang itu."

"Tadi ada seekor burung hantu yang mengantar surat ini." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Ya Kyu. Memang selalu seperti itu apabila ada pengumuman baru. Terkadang bahkan kita akan menerima _glorphoist._"

"Apa lagi itu, hyung?"

"Hmm. Semacam surat suara. Jadi saat kau membuka suratnya, maka akan terdengar suara seseorang yang akan menjelaskan tentang isi surat itu. Ya, begitulah."

"Wah, aku ingin mendapat _glorphoist. _Siapa tahu ada yang akan menyampaikan cintanya padaku lewat _glorphoist._"

Yesung berdecih. "Dasar kau. Terlalu percaya diri."

Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan satu cengiran.

"Yasudah. Aku harus kembali ke kamarku." seru Yesung sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Baiklah hyung. Jangan sering - sering kemari ya. Kau mengganggu."

"Ya!" Kyuhyun segera menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum Yesung berbuat sesuatu padanya. Pria itu tertawa terbahak.

.

**_Magic in You_**

.

Sungmin mematut dirinya di cermin. Dengan balutan seragam - kemeja putih, dasi merah maroon yang dipadukan dengan sweater V neck berwarna abu - abu - Pria itu terlihat sangat tampan dan juga manis dalam waktu bersamaan.

Ryeowook juga melakukan hal yang sama. Karena malam ini adalah malam yang sangat ia tunggu - tunggu, pria manis itu mencoba membuat dirinya menjadi sempurna.

"Sudah siap Wookie?" tanya Sungmin mendekati Ryeowook yang masih asik bercermin.

"Sebentar lagi, Minnie."

Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tenang saja, kau sudah cukup tampan kok untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Kim Jongwoon-mu itu." Goda Sungmin.

Ryeowook hanya menanggapinya dengan satu kekehan kecil. "Baiklah. Aku sudah siap. _Kajja _Minnie." Ryewook menarik tangan Sungmin dengan semangat penuh.

.

**_Magic in You_**

.

Aula Besar Gemma sangat ramai malam itu. Tentu saja, tidak hanya murid baru yang hadir, tapi murid - murid senior dan juga profesor - profesor Gemma ikut serta dalam acara pembukaan itu. Aula Besar Gemma didekorasi dengan sangat indah. Bendera Gemma dengan lambang singa - yang melambangkan kekuatan, kewibawaan dan keanggunan - tergantung megah di tengah aula. Di bagian atap aula dibuat menjadi langit yang penuh akan bintang. Sesekali muncul kembang api yang menghiasi langit buatan itu. Dinding batunya diterangi obor - obor yang menyala dengan warna oranye yang menambah kehangatan malam ini. Tentu saja semua itu tidak sulit untuk dilakukan, mengingat Gemma adalah sekolah sihir terbaik di Korea.

Murid baru berdecak kagum melihat semua kemegahan di sana. Tidak terkecuali Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

"Wahhh... Minnie. Coba kau lihat lilin - lilin yang berterbangan di atas itu. Sangat indah ya." Ryeowook tak berhenti menoleh sambil menunjuk ke atas Aula Besar Gemma itu.

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar Wookie, coba lihat itu." Sungmin menunjuk berbagai jenis bunga yang merambat di dinding gedung itu sambil memekik kagum.

Karena terlalu asyik mengagumi keindahan dan kemewahan aula itu dan tidak memperhatikan jalan, Sungmin tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, mianhamnida." Ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badan. Ryeowook pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah ne, gwaenchana. Apa kau murid baru juga?" tanya pria tampan itu.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne. Kau juga ya?"

"Iya. Aku Lee Donghae." Donghae mengulurkan tangannya.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu berjabat tangan dengan Donghae. "Lee Sungmin imnida dan ini temanku, Kim Ryeowook."

"Hai, aku Ryeowook. Kau bisa memanggilku Wookie."

"Ne, Wookie-ah. Bangapseumnida." ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum ramah. "Oh iya. Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di sana?" Donghae menunjuk salah satu bangku yang diperuntukkan untuk siswa baru.

"Ne. Kajja."

Di sana terdapat lima buah meja dan kursi yang memanjang yang panjangnya hampir tiga per empat ruangan itu. Yang disebelah kanan sendiri, untuk para profesor dan pengurus sekolah, lalu ada meja dan kursi untuk murid tingkat empat, bagian tengah untuk para murid baru, lalu untuk murid tingkat dua, dan bagian kiri sendiri untuk murid tingkat tiga.

Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Donghae memilih duduk di bagian paling depan.

"Sepertinya acaranya akan segera dimulai." Bisik Donghae pada Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Dua orang itu mengangguk setuju.

Dan benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian ada seseorang yang naik ke podium utama. Membuat suasa di aula itu menjadi hening seketika.

Sosok itu tersenyum, memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada semua yang ada di sana. Terutama untuk para murid Gemma. Dia membuka lengannya lebar - lebar, seakan ingin merangkul semua murid yang ada di sana.

"Selamat datang." Sambutnya. "Selamat mengikuti tahun ajaran baru di Gemma. Ehem." Pria itu berdehem sebelum melanjutkan sambutannya. "Aku Kim Youngwoon, Kepala Sekolah Gemmma. Kalian bisa memanggilku Profesor Kangin. Ada beberapa pengumuman yang akan kusampaikan pada kalian. Yang pertama, besok kalian sudah bisa mengikuti kegiatan belajar. Jadwal kalian, bisa kalian lihat di papan pengumuman yang ada di setiap asrama. Atau jika kalian sabar menunggu, besok pagi - pagi sekali akan ada burung hantu yang mengantarkan jadwal kaliaan masing - masing."

"Yang kedua, kalian harus mematuhi dan menghormati semua profesor di sini. Baik itu yang memberikan kalian pelajaran atau tidak."

Semua menyimak dengan seksama. "Selanjutnya, kalian dilarang menggunakan sihir untuk kekerasan atau bermain - main. Jika kalian melanggar, maka akan ada sanksi untuk kalian."

Seluruh murid, terutama murid baru mengangguk paham. "Lalu, jangan sekali - kali kalian mencoba masuk ke dalam _Vana_. Di sana sangat banyak hewan berbahaya. Jadi, jika tidak ada instruksi untuk ke sana, kalian jangan sekali - kali melanggar."

Kangin tersenyum sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Apa aku sudah berbicara terlalu banyak?" Dia terkekeh. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana juga ikut tertawa.

"Baiklah. Kurasa cukup itu saja yang kusampaikan. Untuk yang lainnya akan dijelaskan oleh profesor - profesor yang akan mengajar kalian. Sekali lagi selamat dan selamat bergabung di Gemma."

Kangin memberikan satu senyumannya lagi lalu mengangkat tongkat sihir yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari jubahnya. Setelah mengucapkan satu mantera tiba - tiba di langit buatan aula itu muncul berbagai burung merpati yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Burung - burung itu kemudian terbang membentuk sebuah tulisan : 'Selamat datang di Gemma.'

Terdengar tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Semua murid sangat antusias melihat pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan itu. Mereka semua berdiri ketika kembang api di langit itu bertambah. Meletup - letup dengan berbagai bunyi dan warna.

"Ini sangat menakjubkan." seru beberapa murid di sana.

Ketika Sungmin sedang menikmati pemandangan di atas. Tiba - tiba Ryeowook menyenggol sikunya. "Min." Pekiknya. Membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"Wookie, kau mebuatku terkejut." Protes Sungmin. "Ada apa, eoh?"

"Itu." Sungmin melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Ryeowook,

"Hah? Apa yang menarik di sana? " Sungmin mengernyit heran.

"Kim Jongwoon, Minnie. Kim Jongwoon."

"Oh benarkah?"

Ryeowook mengangguk dengan semangat. "Iya Min. Ah, aku tidak sabar ingin berbicara dengannya."

"Hmmm. Kalau begitu nanti setelah acara selesai kita temui saja dia."

Mata Ryeowook berbinar. "Kau mau mengantarku kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja. Kalau bukan aku siapa lagi yang akan mengantarmu?"

"Yeayy." Ryeowook memekik senang lalu memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. "Gomawo Minnie. Kau memang yang terbaik."

.

**_Magic in You_**

.

Sungmin mencoba mengimbangi lari Ryeowook yang sangat cepat. Pria manis itu terus saja menggenggam dan menariknya ikut bersamanya.

"Wookie. Pelana - pelan saja." Seru Sungmin.

"Tidak Minnie. Kita bisa kehilangan jejaknya bila tidak cepat - cepat."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Hah. Yasudahlah terserah kau saja."

Sungmin terus mengikuti Ryeowook. Berlari menerobos kerumunan murid - murid lain. Dan akhirnya Sungmin bisa bernapas lega saat Ryeowook bisa menggapai pundah lelaki yang dari tadi menjadi tujuan mereka berlari.

Ryeowook menepuk punggung lebar di depannya. "Kim Jongwoon, hyung." Ryeowook tahu jika Jongwoon merupakan seniornya karena pria itu mengenakan jubah berwarna _sapphire blue._ Yang menandakan bahwa pria itu merupakan murid tingkat tiga.

Jongwoon membalikkan badan. "Ya?" serunya sambil menatap penuh tanya ke arah Ryeowook. Karena Jongwoon berhenti, Kyuhyun pun ikut berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

Ryeowook menjadi gugup seketika. "Ahh... Kau benar Kim Jongwoon hyung kan?" Dia berbasa basi.

Jongwoon mengangguk. "Ya. Aku Kim Jongwoon. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ah.. Eum.. apakah hyung tidak mengingatku?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan hati - hati.

"Hmmm." Yesung mencoba mengingat wajah Ryeowook sampai akhirnya ia menggesekkan ibu jari dengan jari tengahnya. "Kau Ryeowook, kan?"

Ryeowook menghembuskan satu napas lega. "Syukurlah kau masih mengingatku. Dan ini, kau Cho Kyuhyun kan?" Ryeowook menunjuk pria yang sedang berdiri di samping Yesung itu.

Yesung mengangguk membenarkan. "Ya, ini Kyuhyun. Orang yang sama yang kau temui bersamaku kemarin di kereta."

"Senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagi, Jongwoon-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi." Kyuhyun menanggapi ucpan Ryeowook dengan satu senyuman yang lebih mirip dengan seringai.

"Oh iya. Ini teman sekamarku. Lee Sungmin." Ryeowook memperkenalkan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

Sungmin membungkukkan badannya. "Lee Sungmin imnida."

"Bangapseumnida." Jawab Yesung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun membungkuk seadanya.

"Ne. Bangapseumnida." Balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, ngomong - ngomong ada apa Ryeowook-ssi memanggilku?" Tanya Jongwoon penasaran.

"Hmm. Tidak perlu seformal itu memanggilku, hyung. Cukup Wookie saja." Yesung tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Dan sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja. hehe. Maaf jika aku mengganggu waktumu."

"Ah, tidak sama sekali Wookie-ah. Ngomong - ngomong kau bisa memanggilku Yesung. Itu nama panggilanku di sini."

Ryeowook senang sekali mendengarnya. Ia selangkah lebih dekat dengan hyung yang disukainya itu. "Baiklah. Mulai sekarang aku kan memanggilmu Yesung hyung, hehee." Ryeowook terkekeh.

"Kkkkk. Baiklah Wookie. Kurasa jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi, kau harus segera kembali ke kamarmu. Jam malam untuk murid baru akan berakhir dua puluh menit lagi. Kau tidak ingin dihukum kan jika ketahuan terlambat masuk kamar?" Tanya Yesung dengan satu senyuman khasnya.

"Ah hehe, ne hyung. Kalau begitu aku dan Sungmin kembali ke kamar dulu."

Yesung mengangguk setuju. "Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Wookie, Sungmin."

Sungmin dan Ryeowook segera pergi dan kembali ke kamar mereka. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang sejak tadi tidak mereka sadari. Kyuhyun, lelaki itu terus saja menatap Sungmin dengan intens. Tidak tahu apa arti dibalik tatapan tajamnya itu.

.

**_Magic in You_**

.

"Aaaaa Sungmin. Aku sangat bahaaagia." Ryeowook memutar - mutar tubuhnya dari pintu kamar hingga dia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Sungmin hanya tertawa melihat kelakukan teman sekamarnya itu. "Ya ya. Nikmati saja perasaanmu yang sedang berbunga - bunga itu."

Ryeowook terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. "Yesung hyung terlihat sangat tampan dengan jubah biru safirnya."

"Kurasa dia akan tetap terlihat tampan di matamu sekali pun dia tidak memakai baju." Sungmin kemudian terbahak.

"Yak! Ada - ada saja kau ini." Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hei, ngomong - ngomong, bagaimana dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin megangkat alis kanannya. "Hmm? Bagaimana apanya?"

Ryeowook mendengus. "Kau kira apa lagi? Apa kau tertarik padanya? Kurasa kalian sangat serasi?"

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. "Serasi apanya. Sudahlah lebih baik kita tidur. Besok kita ada kelas pagi."

Ryeowook tersenyum jail. "Lihat saja. Cepat atau lambat, kurasa kalian akan saling menyukai."

Sungmin membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Ya ya. Terserah kau saja Wookie-ah. Jalja."

"Baiklah kita lihat saja nanti." Ryeowook terkekeh kecil. "Jalja Minnie."

.

.

**_wehehehehe_**

**_Chapter 2 hadir._**

**_Terimakasih untuk yang kemarin udah review._**

**_Review dari readers itu sangat berharga dan merupakan semangat buat nerusin ke chapter selanjutnya. ^^_**

**_Maaf untuk typo di chapter ini._**

**_Sampai ketemu di chapter depan._**

**_:)_**

**_Pinkkyumin_**


End file.
